smashy_roadfandomcom-20200215-history
Enemies
The enemies (or also known as police) in Smashy Road: Wanted and Smashy Road: Arena are constantly attempting to pursue the player. The game ends if the player's vehicle takes more damage than can be received, if the car falls into water or into the ground (glitch), or if the vehicle is motionless and near enemies. Enemies consist of police vehicles and armed force vehicles. Below are the stated enemies in higher detail. Enemies in Smashy Road: Wanted In this article, it will show the description of enemies in Smashy Road: Wanted. Police Car: Police cars are mostly black and white like most real life police cars. They have blue and red police lights on top of the roof. They emit sirens, and these sirens increase in volume as they get closer to the player's vehicle. Two police cars will appear at the beginning of each game, four police cars will chase the player at 2 stars and they will put up roadblocks, the police cars will stop spawning at 5 stars. Police cars have a decent top speeds, but they can be easily evaded. Police cars have a much weaker durability than the F1. They can be destroyed easily by running into obstacles or running into the player's vehicle. The AI of the enemies are not as smart, they may sometimes be easily brought into oil trucks and sent sky high, and run into water when the player's vehicle drives into it. But they do have an advantage to dodge most obstacles. Destroying this enemy car gives 30 points to the player. Police Helicopter This enemy is not possible to destroy. Appears at 2 stars where police blockades also start showing up at 2 stars. The Police Helicopter tracks your car's location and smartens up the AIs of the other enemies, but only just a bit. SWAT Jeep: This enemy vehicle is a large black police jeep variant of the 4x4 blue and red police lights scattered all over the exterior of the vehicle and it's based on the Hummer H2. They can sometimes drive over you if you are stuck. The vehicle is much tougher than the police car, but it still one of the easiest cars to destroy in the game. SWAT Jeeps aren't quite fast and can be easily be evaded, they can make wide turns too. Appears at 3 stars, they will pursue and set up roadblocks. Wasting this enemy gives 60 points. Army Jeep: This enemy is the army variant of the 4x4 and SWAT Jeep. It has beige army paint job and spotlights on top of the window. This Enemy is harder to kill than SWAT Jeep, with a slightly better top speed. Like the SWAT Jeep, it can also make wide turns. You can find it at 5 stars, as it will pursue and set up roadblocks. Destroying this enemy gives 100 points. Army Helicopter: It replaces the police helicopter. You still cannot destroy it. It appears at 5 stars. This helicopter is merely decorative over the police helicopter, and will not actually shoot the player, despite having guns on the sides. Tank: The Tank is the strongest enemy in the game. It is the hardest known car to destroy in the game, and is virtually indestructible. This enemy shoots tank shells out of the main front gun, and shoots them towards the player. Tanks nearly have the same speed of the Jeeps. Appears at 6 stars. The Tank destroyer can kill most enemies in 1 charge. Tanks cannot be flipped by the Flipper's scooper blade. Theoretically, you can kill a tank by dumping them in water or flipping them (only at high speeds). The Tank has a jungle military camo paint job. Enemies in Smashy Road: Arena Enemies are changed in Smashy Road: Arena. * The artificial intelligence for all enemy vehicles are overall much smarter and challenging to compete with. * New enemies are introduced. These include the FBI level of enemies and people on foot. * Enemies can no longer be destroyed. Shooting them with weapons will also not kill them (but it will affect them depending on the weapon). When flipped over, enemy vehicles will eventually flip themselves over. * Some vehicles are changed visually. 1st Wanted Level: * Police car '''- Visually unchanged. Speed appears to be faster, however. '''2nd Wanted Level: * Helicopter - ''' Unchanged. It looks the same and follows (but does not affect) the player. They cannot be targeted by weapons. '''3rd Wanted Level (SWAT): * SWAT Jeep - has the same design but with a decal that says 'SWAT' on it . Otherwise it is unchanged 4th Wanted level (FBI): These are the new enemies introduced in the Smashy Road Series. All vehicles are painted dark navy blue with a gold "FBI" decal visible. The FBI are quite challenging. Their FBI vehicles are quite fast (FBI Truck is a little slower than the FBI Car) and tough. Their AIs are much smarter than Police and SWAT enemies. * The FBI Car '(removed) -Same body type as the Police Car but with the standard FBI paintjob. It's ''FBI' decal on top of the car along with a red light strobe on the side of the roof. * The FBI Truck - A new body type resembling Cadillac Gage Ranger. It's FBI decal. * FBI Helicopters -''' Airdrops FBI officers. They cannot be targeted by weapons. Unlike the police helicopter, they will not follow the player. Once they drop FBI officers, they leave. * 'FBI Officers - ' Wears navy blue jackets that says ''''FBI' (in gold) on it and navy blue hats. Shoots bullets in a short range that damage player health. Unlike other enemies, they are completely stationary and untargetable by weapons. They cannot be moved unless they are rammed. Do note that as with other enemies, they are invulnerable. 5th Wanted Level (Army) * Army Jeeps '''- Besides the improved AI, Army Jeeps are still the same. The Army Helicopter is changed: '''6th Wanted Level * Army Helicopter (transport) '- The first of the two army helicopters. It resembles a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk in the standard army beige camouflage. Like the FBI helicopter, it acts as a transport, airdropping a squad of soldiers. * '''Soldiers '- Resembles a modern soldier in beige camouflage. Acts the same as FBI officers, shooting bullets. However, one or more soldiers are armed with a (exploding) bullet machine gun that causes area-of-effect explosive damage that could potentially flip the player's car. '''7th Wanted Level: * 'Tank- '''Very different from it's ''Smashy Road incarnation, having a new design and AI. Instead of actively trying to ram the player, it now follows the player slowly and shoots when they are near. It's weapon is mostly the same, now firing in an arc (instead of through buildings and obstacles like in the previous game). While it is target-able, it cannot be flipped over and most weapons have little effect on it. * 'Bomber - '''A plane that drops a line of bombs at the player. It flies in a straight line across the map (usually in the player's predicted driving path), despawning once out of sight.. As with most airborne enemies, they cannot be targeted or affected by the player. * '''Army Helicopter (Apache) '- Resembles the old Smashy Road ''Army helicopter. In addition to following the player however, it will now target a small area on the ground and launch several missiles at it. These missiles can cause serious damage, potentially instantly killing the player. It tends to target the player's predicted driving path (especially if the player is driving in a straight line). Untargetable. Trivia * When a player drives into the water; police cars will directly drive into the water, too. * The original ''Smashy Road ''tank design can be seen on the trains and parked around the Army Base map in ''Smashy Road: Arena. Category:Gameplay